Waking Up
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: What was it like, waking up after supposedly being dead for six years? Especially when nothing is the same. The person you trusted most is a traitor-worse than dead, and replaced by some son of Poseidon. Instead of being a dream come true, it's turned into Thalia Grace's worst nightmare.


**Waking Up- **

**This is a cute little idea I got from rereading the PJO series for the billionth time (they are among my favorite books ever!) I ship Thalico all the way, but I've always speculated about how Thalia felt when she discovered that Luke had joined Kronos. Enjoy!**

Thalia PoV

Everything was so bright, even though it was barely dawn. I was laying down in a bed in the infirmary while Annabeth and a boy named Percy Jackson were calmly keeping watch, whispering softly.

"Do remember anything?" Annabeth asked. Gods, she was way older than the seven year old I recalled. Her hair was still blond and curly, and her eyes were still defiant gray, but she looked… hardened. Like any older demigod you'd come across. I knew I wore that look. At least, I had.

"Yeah," I whispered, my throat hoarse. "Everything. I… I died that night, didn't I?" The two of them exchanged nervous glances, like they didn't know what to say. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Percy cut her off.

"Yeah. At least, we thought you did. You were a pine tree for the last six years, courtesy of you dad," he explained. He was a son of Poseidon, the only other illegal child of the Big Three that was around, and he was thirteen, just like Annabeth. Judging by the way he said it, I wondered if he had a vendetta against my dad. but then again, our parents weren't exactly chummy up on Olympus, so I didn't blame him if he seemed a little apprehensive. Besides, it wasn't everyday that some girl that was supposedly dead came back to life in the middle of the night.

Dead. I'd been out of commission for _six years._ I felt older, but I didn't know how old. If you did the math, I would be eighteen, but I didn't feel that old. I sighed. It was like I was caught in some weird limbo, like I was waking up for the first time.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, like she was afraid the news would somehow ruin this moment, and suddenly she would wake up in her bed in Cabin Six, discovering that it had all been a dream.

"Please, Annie. I'm not a china doll. I can handle the truth. So, care to fill me in?" I requested, smiling. My memory was crystal clear—which reminded me. Where was the one person I would've missed most, if I'd been able to feel during my years spent as a tree?

Annabeth swallowed, her face darkening. "It's kind of complicated, maybe you should rest a little bit—" she began before Percy cut her off.

"Don't lie to her. It's only going to make things worse when she finally finds out," he interrupted, giving Annabeth a look. He turned to me, his face expressionless. "Annabeth went on her first quest with me last year, to get your dad's lightning bolt back, which I'd been accused of stealing. It was a ploy to get the Olympians to start a three way war between the Big Three."

"Who actually stole it?" I asked, perking up. Whoever stole my dad's master bolt had to have been seriously gutsy and stupid, or they must really hate the gods.

"Luke," Percy answered calmly, and Annabeth looked away. "He's working for Kronos to destroy Olympus."

It took a minute for it to sink in, almost like time slowed down. I sat bolt upright. "Wait, not _Luke_ Luke, right? Tell me he's lying, Annie," I demanded, trying to stop the tears from coming. Luke Castellan, my best friend, my first kiss, the only person besides Annie that had ever really cared. The one I trusted the most—a criminal?

Annabeth, bit her lip, her eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning forward to hug me. I sobbed, my six year-old back eyeliner dripping down my face pathetically. Percy probably thought that this weird punk girl in black clothes and striking make-up had serious issues, but at that moment, I could've cared less. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong.

Instead of waking up from a dream, I'd woken to a nightmare.

**So that was my oneshot, hopefully you liked it, and please review, I'd love to know if I'm good at writing form Thalia's perspective, since after I finish my Leyna story, called Mr. Fix-It, I'm thinking about doing a Thalico fanfiction, but I'm not positive yet, since I'm not sure if I portray her character well. Anyways, thanks so much for reading, please review!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
